Takumi Inui
|faction =Kamen Riders |category =Kamen Riders }} Takumi Inui, better known as Kamen Rider Faiz (仮面ライダーファイズ Kamen Raidā Faizu) is a Kamen Rider and the 4th Heisei Rider. History Takumi was originally a human until he died in a fire accident, resurrecting him as the Wolf Orphnoch and decided to use his new-found power to protect humans, trying to save Ryusei School students when their reunion turned into a massacre caused by the Clover Four's Kitazaki and some of their classmates who were already Orphnochs. Since the brutality of the incident, and somehow confused between his failure to save them and the implanted memory in him afterwards that made him believe that he was really the one who started it, Takumi refused to transform again and became a loner, bent on not getting into relationships with people out of fear of somehow betraying them, traveling without any self-confidence or lifelong dream of his own. He is also often teased by Mari for being a "nekojita" (literally means "cat tongue"; someone who cannot stand food that is too hot) which was because of the fire accident he had. While at a restaurant, Takumi sees Mari there and follows the girl under the notion that the bag she carried was the one stolen from him three days prior, demanding the bag from her when two of her traveling companions dissolved and she assumed he killed them. But when the true killer, the Orphnoch Hiroshi Izawa, reveals himself to take the Faiz Gear, Mari put the Gear on a reluctant Takumi, becoming Kamen Rider Faiz and kills the Stingfish Orphnoch. Once the police find his bag, Takumi ends with the Faiz Gear when he and Mari got their bags mixed, coming to her aid when she is attacked by the Elephant Orphnoch before Mari guilt-trips him into sticking with her. But once learning she was faking her injuries, Takumi ditches her and causes a laundry van to crash, with Mari forced to help its driver Keitaro Kikuchi make his deliveries before finding Takumi at a laundromat. However, when the Orphnoch bounty hunter Aoki appears, Takumi uses the Gear to kill the Ox Orphnoch with Keitaro witnessing the fight, later stealing the Faiz Gear with the intent on using it to save people. When Keitaro was confronted by two Orphnochs, he used the belt, however, he learned that he could not transform. This resulted with Orphnoch bounty hunter Akai taking the Faiz Gear and using it to his own ends until the Auto Vajin cancels the Faiz Gear's transformation. With Takumi reclaiming it, he fought and defeated the Cactus Orphnoch, deciding to keep the Faiz Gear and the Auto Vajin, though very apathetic towards his "duties" as Faiz when there is no immediate threat. Arriving at Tokyo, after Mari gets no reply from her father, Takumi suggests they head to Smart Brain to find him, only to not meet Mari's guardian. But after getting a traffic fine and an ensuing argument, Mari decides to borrow money from Keitaro to pay Takumi's fine on the condition to her pay back by working part time at Keitaro's shop. Later, when the Orphnoch Eiiji Toda chases after him and Mari once killing the master at the coffee shop he worked at, Takumi admits his flaws before Keitaro arrives in time with the Faiz Gear and Takumi uses to kill the Squid Orphnoch. Deciding to help Mari, Takumi attempts to steal a Smart Brain pass from Yuji Kiba, who refuses to press charges. Later, Takumi encounters the Snake Orphnoch (Naoya Kaido) and attempts to fight him until the Horse Orphnoch (Yuji Kiba) charged in to aid him. Eventually, Takumi was getting used to being Faiz and decided that if fighting was a sin, after losing to Kaixa a few times and battling a few Orphnoch, then he would bear the sin and defeat all that get in his way. But, after his fight with Lucky Clover member Mr. J, he loses the Faiz Gear to the Centipede Orphnoch, Itsuro Takuma. But he gets it back and is able to transform into Axel Form, thanks to Kusaka, where he manages to defeat the Sea cucumber Orphnoch and drive Takuma away. But an act of deceit from Kaido and the Rabbit Orphnoch, Yoshio Kobayashi, Takumi and Kusaka lose the belts to them as they are attacked by Takuma and a fellow Lucky Clover member, Saeko Kageyama. Takumi then did an undercover mission to get back the gears for him and Kusaka. After his cover was blown, he and Kusaka discovered the Ryusei School inside the Smart Brain Corporation along with the Delta Gear. After getting back the Faiz Gear, Takumi transforms into Faiz to battle the Lucky Clover members who have escaped. Takumi then learns that the rest of the students of Ryusei School also used the Delta Gear to fight. He tries to help Kaixa take out the Frog Orphnoch, but finds that it was defeated by Kamen Rider Delta. Takumi then learns that the Delta Gear was stolen by Sawada, a Ryusei student who became an Orphnoch. The male Ryusei School members freak out over who the belt should belong to, with Takumi puzzled by their strange behavior. Eventually, he learns that Mari was captured by the male students who wanted to trade her life for the Delta Gear. However, Sawada arrives and kills the two students, revealing he came to discard the last shred of his humanity by killing Mari, however Faiz and Kaixa interfere with this plan, also finding out his identity but let him escape. Takumi then talks to Saya about being strong and able when Sawada comes back to take Mari's life. He and Kaixa team up but lose when the Dragon Orphnoch takes the belt from the newly arrived Saya (who is before killed by Sawada) and transforms into Kamen Rider Delta. Delta proves to be too much for him and Kaixa as they escape from him due to the Centipede Orphnoch (Itsuro Takuma) interfering with Delta's "fun". He then makes a vow to not leave one Orphnoch alive. He later finds the Horse Orphnoch battling the Lobster Orphnoch and becomes Faiz to take him on. However, Delta interferes and forces both Faiz and the Horse Orphnoch back into their human forms. Though astonished, Takumi eventually comes to understand Yuji's desire to protect humans and decides to fight alongside him. But Kusaka stole the Faiz Gear from Takumi in order to drive a wedge between him and Yuji (due to his personality). During this, Delta comes from out of nowhere and attacks Kaixa and Faiz and used the Jet Sliger to continue "playing". Faiz then summons his own Jet Sliger to battle Delta, but loses because of his inexperience using it. Delta then launches missiles from his Jet Sliger and destroys Faiz's Jet Sliger, but Faiz manages to escape with a quick activation of Accel mode. Later, after talking to Mari about Sawada's humanity, he tries to believe in him and lets him protect her when she is attacked by an Orphnoch. But this was all a ruse so that he could get close to Mari to kill her like before. He succeeds in doing so and leaves Takumi in a state of shock. He asks what Kusaka meant by when he said that he will revive Mari. Sawada explained to him that she had special blood cells that normal doctors wouldn't be able to help her. Takumi talks to the Chief asking if he could use the facilities to revive Mari. The Chief agrees only if he became a member of Lucky Clover by killing Sawada to which he said is impossible for Takumi because he isn't an Orphnoch. But Takumi reveals his true nature as an Orphnoch during the fight that followed. Despite his attempt, Kusaka tells him that they cannot just ignore what occurred. Mari and everyone tried to have a picnic by a lake, but two Lucky Clover members wanted payment for using Smart Brain to save Mari's life. Eventually, Takumi revealed to Mari in battle that he was an Orphnoch and she was terrified at the sight of him. Later, Yuji asked him when he became an Orphnoch and about being terrified of the powers. He also mentioned to Yuji that he willingly transformed into an Orphnoch but could not remember anything after that. He tried to live with them again because Mari wanted to give him a second chance. Unfortunately, he left them of his own free will and went back to Smart Brain for some answers. It was there that the Chief of Smart Brain showed him footage of the night of the Ryusei School Reunion; it was shown that an Orphnoch attacked the students and killed a huge number of them. The footage showed that Takumi was there in his Orphnoch form which he thought that he was responsible for what had happened. He then decided to become an official member of Lucky Clover; his first task was to take back the Faiz Gear that he gave to Yuji Kiba. The Chief wanted him to use the Gear to kill him, but Yuji refused to do it because he was human. Takumi then fled from the battle. Once Kusaka learns that it was Takumi who slaughtered the class of Ryusei School, he meets with Takumi with the intent to kill him. Luckily, Yuji was able to save Takumi from being killed. Takumi then found and helped Mihara and Rina by transforming into Kamen Rider Delta and fought an Orphnoch attacking them. However he faints soon after and Rina tries to show compassion, with Mihara having doubts from Kusaka. When he woke, he then decides that he would rather die than become Smart Brain's ally. He fights the Chief only to be beaten and somewhat saved by Yuji and Kusaka. He then finds out from Mari that he isn't the one who killed everyone on the night of the reunion, but the Dragon Orphnoch was responsible and that he was instead trying to protect everyone. Soon after, he becomes Faiz again but this time with a new form: Blaster Form. Using this new power he manages to destroy another Orphnoch out for his life and scare off the Dragon Orphnoch. Mari asked him to come back, with Kusaka retorting that he himself still doesn't trust Takumi (like he ever has), but refuses. He gives Mari the Faiz Gear and runs off. He then challenges the members of Lucky Clover to final battle where everything would be decided. After that, he finds that Sawada is still alive. He eventually learns from Sawada that the attack on the Ryusei School Reunion was not a random attack, but a plan cooked up by Smart Brain to try and artificially create Orphnoch. He also learned that most of the students were failed subjects and that only a handful survived, but only he himself became an Orphnoch. He passed out before he could tell Takumi anything else. Takumi takes Sawada to a safe location where Sawada learns why Mari can still believe in Takumi even though he's an Orphnoch before Sawada knocks him out and takes his place fighting the three members of Lucky Clover as the battle Takumi challenged to Lucky Clover. After witnessing Sawada's death, Takumi decides to fight alongside Kaixa and Delta not as an Orphnoch, but as Faiz. After Yuji Kiba becomes president (after the first one was fired and defeated by Faiz, Kaixa, and Delta) and the death of Masato Kusaka, Takumi learns that the Orphnochs are destined to die unless the Orphnoch King is awakened. But if the King awakens, then all of humanity will die. He learns that the Orphnoch King is Teruo Suzuki and tries to destroy him to save humanity, but Kaido tried to stop him and Takumi failed. He tried again but this time Yuji stopped him and took his body back to Smart Brain where he was injected with an unknown serum which seemingly hastens the genetic breakdown. He was saved by the combined efforts of Keitaro, Mari, Kaido (who found out from Yuji and told the others), Mihara, and Rina before being confronted by Yuji again. Both he and Yuji then have one last battle that involved their powers as Faiz and Kaixa and Orphnochs. Takumi is able to claim victory as he spares Yuji's life because he said that he is "human". With a renewed sense of living, Yuji agrees to help Takumi and Mihara take down the King using the power of the Gears. The fight doesn't go so well when the Kaixa Gear is destroyed and it slowly destroys Yuji. But before he died, Faiz managed to land a hit on the King, defeating the King and killing Yuji. In the final scene of the final episode, Takumi, Mari, and Keitaro are seen lying on a large field of grass. After a short conversation, Takumi claims that he now has a dream. As both Mari and Keitaro asks what his dream is, Takumi looks at his hand; and the last time he looked at it, it was slowly starting to turn to dust, but looking at it now, he notices that his hand had completely healed. His vision becomes blurred for a moment, but he says nothing. With a face of joy, he states that his dream is to make pure white laundry, and to make everyone in the world happy. Faiz appears with all the Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Fourze, led by Decade, in a special two-parter after the finale, The Kamen Rider Rings and Neverending Story. Faiz first appears alongside Kabuto, summoned to the world within the Magic Stone through their Rider Rings by the alternate young Haruto, to chase down a duo of Salis Worms sent by Amadum, the evil wizard who ruled that world. The Worms having taken the Rider Ring chest along with the prime Haruto. Faiz assumes his Axel Form and initating Start Up as Kabuto enters Clock Up to quickly catch up with the two Worms who molt into the Culex Worm and Cammarus Worm and race off to meet the two Riders. Fighting at super speed, Faiz and Kabuto take their clash with the two Worms, who are joined by Musca Worm, to various points across the city before ending next to Double and Fourze as they deal with trio of Dustards. As Double and Fourze finish their battle, Faiz destroys the Musca Worm with his Axel Crimson Smash as Kabuto destroys Culex and Cammarus with his Rider Kick. Faiz is later summoned with all the other Riders when the 13 Rider Rings are taken by Amadum, the evil wizard who rules the world of monsters, to defeat Wizard, only to find out that they will not obey him just because he possesses their rings, and that they will always fight for freedom and not merely justice. After the Riders destroy his initial guard of monsters, Amadum tries to escape with the boy Haruto, summoning his strongest and largest monsters to deal with the Riders. However, the Riders individually pull out their various tricks to deal with the giant monsters, with Faiz taking out his Faiz Blaster and shooting them down. With his monsters destroyed, Amadum attempts to force the boy to wish to leave this world. The Kamen Riders attempt to stop him but to no avail, having their powers stolen by Amadum's true monstorous form when they try to fight him, with Faiz having his Faiz Phone absorbed. However, the young Haruto defies Amadum after hearing the words from Wizard of turning despair into hope, summoning a new Rider to his world. This new Rider, Gaim, gives himself the Kamen Rider name after being told by Wizard that they come to help when people request it. This revelation that the Kamen Riders aren't bounded by evil turns the tables on Amadum as he is beaten back by Gaim, forcing the powers he stole to be returned to the other Riders, transforming them to their ultimate forms, with the return of the Faiz Phone immediately transforming Faiz into Blaster Form. Faiz then participates in a successive barrage of Rider Kicks from all 15 Riders against Amadum which is finished by Wizard and Gaim. After Amadum is destroyed, Faiz stands with the other Riders watching over the young Haruto as he wakes up before returning to his world. Later, Shocker alters the timeline by sending Kamen Rider 3 back to 1973 to defeat the original Double Riders. In this timeline, Takumi maintained his memories (unlike the other main Heisei Riders, who were brainwashed and became Shocker Riders, though how and why he did was unknown) and, planning to assassinate Kyoichiro Kuroi/Kamen Rider 3, faces Go Shijima in a hideout. As Kyoichiro is gone, Takumi revealed to Go that Kyoichiro is still a Shocker Rider, and Yuto Sakurai already fell under Shocker's trap by now, telling Go to be ready for their anticipation on what Shocker is up to soon. Takumi, along with a revived Kohtaro Minami and Go later participates in the Grand Prix, in assisting Drive from Shocker's cheating and the final battle against Shocker to restore the timeline. The timeline is seemingly restored to normal, however, Shocker was secretly using the History Modifying Machine to create a time loop, while leaving one of their bases outside of it, allowing them to create Kamen Rider 4 and an invasion army. The loop was actually tied to Takumi's will to live and not to lose any more people. It's revealed that he was originally meant to die after the battle against the Orphnoch King, but was kept alive by Shocker's history modifications. This lead to him being obsessed with not allowing any deaths, becoming the source of the loops. Due to his years of being the sole survivor in the battle against Smart Brain, Kaido tries to stop Takumi from sacrificing himself and ending the loops, due to thinking death has no meaning. In spite of that, Takumi decides to destroy the History Modifying Machine for good, preventing more loops and Shocker from gaining more strength, due to wanting to make the smile he had in his last moments real. When he's about to destroy the machine, the Great Leader of Shocker appears with an appearance identical to Takumi's. In the end, Takumi destroys the machine. In the real restored timeline, Shinnosuke Tomari, who met him during the loops, couldn't remember him anymore. Yuto Sakurai is shown looking at a picture they had taken together, now without Takumi, but isn't explicitly shown to remember him either. Naoya Kaido is the only one explicitly shown to remember him in the restored world, due to him being one of Takumi's old friends within the pre-Drive years. Kaido wonders about the people who protect the world now, while reminiscing about Takumi, telling him if his friend was right while seeing a blue sky above, as Takumi's whereabouts remained unknown, as he appears to be on a journey to an unknown destination. Some time later, Takumi appeared in Nagoya, and fought two kaijin by the names of Gomirah and Tsuresila, who had arrived at on Earth a few minutes earlier, and had begun terrorizing the city. During the battle, a third kaijin, named Hittakura appeared, unseen by Faiz. After defeating the two kaijin, Faiz initiated his exceed charge, causing the two to be stunned in place, before they were replaced at the last minute by a couple of Hittakura's clones. Having destroyed the clones, and with the other two kaijin having disappeared, Takumi wandered off again, to find his place in the world. Later, during the 5 year gap after Operation Tlaloc, Takumi learned of the Amazons virus, and began to hunt down the remaining Amazons. During this point, he would come in contact with Haruka and his group of docile Amazons, before allowing Haruka to talk him out of hunting the Amazons. During that discussion, Haruka secretly entrusted Chihiro's life to Takumi, not knowing that Chihiro was the origin of the Lysogenic cells. Several years later, Takumi would locate Chihiro after he slaughtered most of 4C, having learned of the attack. Connecting to the boy's feelings, Takumi told Chihiro to mask his feelings, and to do as much good as he could to make up for all the bad that he has done, before leaving. Personality Takumi is a man with social issues. He tends to keep to himself and not talk to others much, aside from those similar to him, such as the Kamen Riders. That being said, he can make friends with others, but this usually comes from his desire to protect others and their dreams, despite not having a dream himself. As such, he is willing to sacrifice himself if he must. Takumi also has a habit of flicking his wrist. Forms Kamen Rider Faiz= Kamen Rider Faiz * Height: 186cm * Weight: 91kg * Ability perimeters ** Punching power: 2.5 t ** Kicking power: 5t ** Maximum jump height: 35m ** Maximum speed: 100m /5.8 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlet and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Faiz Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. *Enhanced physical abilities *Able to use the Faiz Phone as a laser pistol *Faiz Shot can be used as a knuckle duster *Faiz Edge, a laser blade allowing for very clean cuts *Able to initiate an "Exceed Charge", allowing for deadly finishing moves *Faiz Pointer, allowing for his deadly Crimson Smash Exceed Charge *Auto Vajin, a motorcycle which can transform into a battle robot |-|Axel Form= Axel Form * Height: 186cm * Weight: 91kg * Ability perimeters ** Punching power: 3.75 t ** Kicking power: 7.5t ** Maximum jump height: 52.5m ** Maximum speed: 100m/0.0058 seconds *** Axel Grand Impact: 7.8t *** Axel Crimson Smash: 25.5t Axel Form is a form where Faiz can now move at the speed of sound for usually 10 seconds, his physical attacks also becomes 1.5 times stronger and he can perform a new variety of his regular finishing techniques. It has been hinted twice that Axel form later on became able to move at the speed of light as shown in Decade and Wizard. The wearer must be in Faiz’s basic form to transform, with the Faiz Axel watch attached, transferring the Axel Memory from it to the Faiz Driver. When this is complete, the Full Metal Lung chest plates will rise out of their recesses and rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads and reveal the Faiz Core in the center of the chest. The Sol Foam remains black, while the Photon Streams turn silver and the Ultimate Finder turns red and "Start Up" begins. Once Faiz has reverted after "Time Out", the Mission Memory keys are returned to their respective holders. The transformation usually fatigues Faiz and has never been done 2 times in the same scene. |-|Blaster Form= Blaster Form * Height: 186cm * Weight: 94kg * Ability perimeters ** Punching power: 4t ** Kicking power: 8t ** Maximum jump height: 55m ** Maximum speed: 100m/5 seconds *** Blaster Grand Impact: 8t *** Blaster Crimson Smash: 30t By inserting the Faiz Phone into the Faiz Blaster briefcase and entering the transformation code again, Faiz can access Blaster Form, the most powerful form of the Faiz Gear. The amount of Photon Blood that the Faiz Gear produces increases to the extreme where it overflows from the Photon Streams and spreads itself over the Sol Foam and the Sol Metal, changing their color to red. Faiz also receives a new, more powerful, set of Full Metal Lung with a backpack like device attached to it called Photon Field Floater that releases constant waves of Photon energy to give Faiz Blaster flying capacities. By focusing the release pattern however, the thrusters of the Photon Field Floater can be used as powerful energy shooters called Bloody Cannons. Faiz's signature Crimson Smash attack has been powered up significantly. The Blaster Crimson Smash is so tremendously powerful that damaging Photon Energy waves radiate from the point of impact and destroy everything around it. All of these new abilities and more, except for his Crimson Smash which can be done on its own, are accessed by inputting codes into the Faiz Blaster, which also holds the Faiz Phone and can transform into Blaster and Blade modes for the Photon Blaster and Photon Breaker Exceed Charges. *Faiz Blaster, which can transform into two modes, both useful **Photon Breaker Mode, a blade form allowing for precise, deep cuts **Photon Buster Mode, the blaster's firing mode allowing for very powerful blasts *Can fly using the Photon Field Floater on his back *Can convert the Photon Field Floater into the Bloody Cannons, a pair of shoulder cannons *Able to execute deadlier Exceed Charges, most notably the Super Strengthened Crimson Smash Trivia * His given name, Takumi translates to "adroit" which means skillful, relative to Takumi's several skills. Inui, his surname, is a pun on "Inu", the Japanese word for "dog". His Orphnoch form is based on the wolf, the ancestor of the domestic dog. Hilariously, despite having this surname Takumi is a nekojita (cat tongue). *Takumi is the first non-human Rider in the Heisei-era Rider Series. * Takumi is the second primary Heisei-era Kamen Rider to have a characteristic gesture before they fight their enemies; he flicks his right wrist near his thigh as he goes into battle, the first Rider to do this was Shinji Kido, who pumped his fist and yelled "Alright!" before he fought. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Male Category:Anti-Hero Category:Neutral Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:TV Show Character Category:Kaijin Category:Primary Kamen Riders Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)